


Superman After Hours

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Porn, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes have needs.  Superman's needs are such that he has an occasional third job in the porn industry as Calvin Reed, Superstud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman After Hours

"Man, you are a _dead_ ringer for Superman." The director stared at Kal, his mouth dropped open a little.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kal smirked as he adjusted his red K ring on his finger. "Unlike him, I have to work for these muscles."

The director grinned, nodding. His eyes swept Kal's body appreciatively. Kal suspected there'd be a visit to the casting couch in his future. That was fine. He'd be glad of another round of sex. The script he was handed, all three pages of it, made him burst out laughing.

"Superman After Hours?" Kal laughed, flipping through the tripe while grinning.

"Why not?" the director asked. "You look enough like him that all we have to do is slap a suit on you and we'll be good to go. Make it a little sexier, tighter around the groin, maybe shave off the five o'clock shadow and you'll be convincing."

"No way on the shaving," Kal said, "but other than that, sure. Hell, I dress up as him for Halloween anyway. Should be fun. I'm easy however you want to play it."

They played it rough and nasty. The script had Kal sweep into a room as if he was saving one of the guys from being raped by a gang. They laughed nastily at Kal and their leader pulled out a chunk of rock painted with green phosphorescent paint. Kal pretended to be affected by it as if it was kryptonite and collapsed to the floor, begging for them to let the other guy go and do the right thing. The guys laughed instead, tearing Kal's cheap suit off. Then they got to what Kal had been waiting for.

The leader 'made' Kal deep throat him, moaning at the way Kal could take his whole length without gagging. Another of the actors started stroking Kal's cock. A third lubed his ass and then they were fucking him, taking turns filling his mouth and ass. Kal let them do whatever they wanted, not objecting no matter how kinky it got. It wasn't like the plastic knives they used for the 'knife play' could hurt anyone, much less Kal. And the beating they gave him actually felt kind of good. The flogger was too soft to mark a normal person's skin, no matter how impressive it sounded on camera. Eventually they finished up, coming all over Kal's face with his fake cape strategically draped around his body. Kal pouted tragically for the cameras and licked his lips clean as if he couldn't believe he'd actually enjoyed that.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Perfect! Great job guys."

"Damn, I love it when you show up," the 'leader' said, offering Kal a hand up.

"Glad to hear it," Kal said, blowing a kiss at him. "I sure as hell had fun with it."

He headed to the showers, wrapping the fake cape around his hips like a sarong. A few of the girls fluffing laughed to see him. He winked at them. There was a line at the showers. Kal grinned and blew his way up the line, getting to take his shower before most of the others. They didn't seem to mind all that much. Once he'd gotten cleaned up he collected his pay and left.

The drive home was quiet, if much over the speed limit. Kal parked the convertible next to the Astin Martin DB9. The mansion was quiet so Kal headed up to the bedroom. Lex looked up as Kal walked in, setting aside his book.

"Feel better?" Lex asked.

"Much," Kal said. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed with Lex. "You'll like it, I think. I got to play Superman."

"…You're kidding." Lex stared at Kal, his eyes locked on Kal's face instead of the red K ring for once.

"Nope," Kal laughed. "_Superman After Hours_ will be a towering tour de force with Calvin Reed doing a stunning job playing Superman brought low by a foul fiend with kryptonite. Add a gangbang, some plastic knife play and a nice little flogging. It was fun, very cheesy but fun."

Lex started laughing. He shook his head and held out his hand for the ring. Kal sighed but tugged it off, passing it over to Lex with regret. Lex took it and locked it back into its little lead box. Clark shuddered, blushing violently at what he'd just done. His cock got hard again just from thinking about it, which Clark sometimes thought said a lot about how messed up he was.

"Back to normal?" Lex asked, smiling at Clark.

"Yeah," Clark said. He buried his face in the pillow.

"None of that," Lex laughed as he rubbed Clark's back. "Roll over, Clark. I think you need something to take your mind off of it."

He pushed Clark onto his back before sliding a hand between his legs. Clark groaned and spread them, giving Lex full access to his highly sensitive ass. He was always much more sensitive than normal after one of these episodes. Lex smiled, slipping three fingers into Clark easily.

"I think you're already ready," Lex smirked.

"Lex!" Clark whined. "Please! You know that this does to me!"

"I do," Lex agreed, sliding between Clark's legs. "Don't worry. I love you no matter how much sex you need. They might get to fuck you but I'm the only one who gets to come in you."

He pushed into Clark, taking him hard and fast. Clark groaned and clutched at the sheets, tearing them. This was what he needed. He enjoyed the parade of men and the cameras watching him when he was Kal but this, here with Lex in their home in their bed, was what he needed to make it through the day. Lex crooned to Clark, petting his cock while he fucked him.

"Lex!" Clark shouted, coming hard.

"That's it," Lex moaned. "That's what I wanted to see. Mine, always mine Clark. No matter what happens you'll always be mine!"

"Yes!" Clark agreed, clamping down on Lex and then gasping as Lex's rhythm stuttered and he came.

Lex collapsed on top of Clark, panting hard. Clark held him and rubbed his back. He kissed the top of Lex's head and smiled at the little noise of contentment Lex made. Lex snuggled closer before making a noise of discontent at the wetness between them. They split apart, cleaning each other up before snuggling back into bed. Clark sighed happily as Lex draped himself over his chest. Yes, this was what he really needed, not endless sex with nameless guys.

"Remind me to order a copy of _Superman After Hours_ in the morning," Lex murmured just as Clark was drifting off.

"Mm-hmm," Clark sighed. "Sure. Night, Lex."

The request slowly penetrated Clark's brain. About five minutes after that he sat bolt upright, glaring down at Lex. Lex looked up at him and laughed.

"Lex!"

"Come back to bed, Calvin," Lex chuckled as he pulled Clark back down. "Your biggest fan misses his pillow."

"You better not have ordered the other movies." Clark let Lex hold him again.

"Mmm, of course not." Clark could feel the smirk against his neck.

"Lex…!"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't."

"Go to sleep, Clark," Lex said, the smirk getting larger. "Tomorrow's another day."

"…Lex."

"_Sleeping._"

Clark waited until Lex's breathing had settled and calmed. He sighed, putting his lips against Lex's ear.

"Did you like them?"

"Sleeping. Ask tomorrow." He sounded wide-awake despite the way he was breathing.

Clark laughed, hugging Lex. He supposed it didn't really matter. Lex accepted him no matter what name he was using. He could be Clark Kent the reporter or Superman or Kal the bad boy or even Calvin Reed and Lex still loved him. He finally let himself fall asleep knowing that Lex was always going have his back.


End file.
